


[Script Offer] A Dirtier Version of Spring Cleaning.

by LittleMiss_Jazz



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Against the Wall - Freeform, And Spring Fucking, Bending You Over, Bringing You Flowers, Chinese Food Later?, Cunnlingus, Domesticated, F/M, Horny Boyfriend, I Love You, L-Bombs, M4F, On the kitchen counter, Ripping Your Yoga Pants, Rough Sex, Silly Compliments, Spring Cleaning, Wanna Sweat Some More?, You Want This, mutual orgasms, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Jazz/pseuds/LittleMiss_Jazz
Summary: n which you surprise your girlfriend at her apartment to spend the first day of spring with her, but she is busy indulging in some spring cleaning. Fortunately for you, you love to help, but your version of “help” is much different...especially when your woman’s ass is in some yoga pants.
Relationships: Listener/You
Kudos: 11





	[Script Offer] A Dirtier Version of Spring Cleaning.

***Script Starts Here 

[Sound of a knock on the door] 

[Listener asks “who is it?”] Hey, it’s me. [Listener asks “me who?”] Your personal delivery boy. I’ve got a big package here waiting for you with your name on it. If you don’t take it now, someone else will. 

[The door opens] (chuckles) I’m kidding. No one else can have this package but you. 

Hey, baby. How you doin’? [A pause] Well, I decided to pay you a visit because I was in the neighborhood, thinking about you, but what else is new? Plus...I got you some flowers. I saw them at this cute little flower shop I thought you’d like and– 

[She kisses you] (chuckles) Well, you’re welcome. Am I interrupting something? You look good, just winded. Kinda sweaty. Plus you got on your yoga pants. You working out today? 

[A pause] Show me? Well, if you insist… [The door closes] Mmm, it smells good in here. Like citrus and lemon. Ohhh, I got you. Spring cleaning! (laughs) Of course, you’d be doing that on the first day of spring, you adorable freak. 

[A pause] (scoffs) Hey, I resent that! I’m not a slob! I just don’t see the need in vacuuming my floor every day or vigorously scrubbing my kitchen counters every hour for germs in the air. [A pause] Yes, I’m roasting you. You deserve to be roasted. I get the cleanliness, but damn, baby, sometimes your crib smells like a chemical bath. 

[A pause] Yes...I am over here more than at my own place. Because you’re here, of course. Which is why I’m here with some nice flowers and the excitement of spending some quality time with you on this beautiful spring day. 

[A pause] Come on. Baby, you know you don’t have to get dressed up! We don’t have to go anywhere. I could just help you fold clothes or dust off your furniture if that’ll get me to spend time with you. And if it’ll get me to see you in these yoga pants. 

[A pause] Mmm, you’re damn right I’m staring. It’s impossible not to. That ass and your skin glistening in sweat is definitely giving me thoughts….Some not-so-clean thoughts. Thoughts that would get those yoga pants soaked in a minute. 

[A pause] (groans) Damn fucking right I’m horny. I’m always turned on for you. Especially when you’re like this. Don’t get me wrong: you in your cute outfits and makeup will always get me to burst. 

But seeing you in all your natural beauty, with your hair tied up and those beads of sweat dripping down to those breasts through that sports bra...fuck, baby, I can’t say I’m not ready to rip your clothes off right now. 

[A pause] *in mock offense* No, the flowers weren’t a ploy to come here to fuck you! Give me some more credit than that, babe! I’m not that much of a perv. I can’t come to see my beautiful girlfriend with a nice little spring gift for her? 

[A pause] I know you’d appreciate and love it more if you showed me what panties you’re wearing. Are they pink? You always looked nice in pink. (chuckles) Sorry, baby. Guess it’s the spring fever getting to me. Something about being a mammal, I guess. Nature shit. 

[A pause] *whines* Come oooon! Can’t the cleaning wait until later? I promise I’ll help you! I’m good at sorting clothes! I’ll even order us some food. Maybe Chinese? 

[A pause] Yes to the Chinese, but no to cleaning later? Gah, you’re impossible! So what do you want me to do? Sit here and watch you clean the kitchen? [A pause] Really? You’re gonna do me like that, baby? 

[A pause] Ugh, fine! I’ll do it for you, but I’m not gonna be quiet. (chuckles suggestively) Oh, no, baby. I’m gonna fuck with your pretty little head until you have no choice but to toss that spray bottle down, bend that ass over your counter and let me fuck you the way you wanna to be fucked. 

[A pause] Of course, you want it. Everything you’re doing and wearing says you need that pussy beaten up. The sports bra and yoga pants duo. The way you wipe the sweat from your chest and forehead. That hooded look in your eyes everytime you look my way. Not to mention how you make sure to bend over your counter or table to wipe. 

(groans, aroused) Fuck! You’re really making this hard for me, baby. You know, you’d get that counter done a lot quicker if you’d let me help you. [Listener refuses] Why? Scared I’ll tear those pants off and have my way with you? 

Speaking of those pants...bend over the sink again. [A pause] Yes, like that. Slowly. [A pause] Mmm, that’s it. I can just make out the color underneath the fabric of those tight, tight yoga pants. Pink. I was right! *aroused* Look at that little grin. Such a naughty girl. You’re toying with me. 

(groans) Baby, if you don’t stop, I won’t be able to control myself anymore. [A pause] *in a growl* Fuck the cleaning. I want you too bad, goddammit. 

Or…. [Sound of a zipper] would you rather me just stroke my cock right here while I watch you clean? [A pause] Hey, you said you wanted to clean. I’m giving you an ultimatum here. A guy’s gotta get off, baby, and you’re not exactly a sight for sore eyes. 

(chuckles darkly) Turn away all you want. I’m still gonna do it. 

[Groaning as you begin to stroke yourself] Oh, fuck...look at you. You froze like a deer in headlights as soon as you heard me. Not to mention the sounds I’m making. (softly moans) I know you love when I’m vocal, baby. Can’t help it when I’m with you, anyway. 

[Groaning between lines] God, the sight of you! You’re just glistening in sweat. I’d love to lick every part of you. (chuckles) Don’t get gross. I’m trying to compliment you here. Shit, if you could wear yoga pants forever, I’d beg you. I can’t even begin to describe how juicy and perfect your ass looks to me right now. 

*seductively* Come on, baby. Don’t you wanna turn around? Turn and watch me stroke myself for you? 

[A pause] No? Fine, but you’ll have to hear every single thing I say….every single sound I make. [Moaning between lines] I know you can hear ‘em now: those wet sounds as I slowly stroke myself. Or those low moans and tiny sighs I know drive you crazy. 

*breathlessly* I’m just picturing you ditching those yoga pants. Not that they don’t look good on you, but you’d look fantastic in one of those little maid outfits. You know, the black ones with the white trim? I’m just picturing you with a feather duster, wearing some Mary Jane heels. 

You’d walk around cleaning, slowly bending over tables and counters to show off your pretty ass in some cute little panties...or maybe nothing at all. Maybe you’d be completely naked under your maid outfit. You’d know you’d be making me hard, driving me crazy, but you’d continue to tease me. You’d send flirty little smiles my way, just begging me to get up and fuck you where you stand. 

Would you do that, baby? Would you service me to make up for teasing me so much? Would you be my good little girl and let me fuck you in that maid outfit? Or better yet...rip it off of you? 

(chuckles) Done cleaning the counter, eh? What, did I get to you, baby? Or are you starting on yet another part of the kitchen to give me blue balls? [A pause] The second option, hm? (groans) You little tease...you know exactly what you’re doing to me. (sighs, impatient) Fine. You fucking asked for this. 

[You grab her] (chuckles) Uh-uh, baby. Don’t go trying to escape my arms now. You wanted this, right? Well, so do I. Now let me give us what we both want by planting one toe-curling kiss on those lips like you deserve. Come the fuck here. [You passionately kiss her] 

[Between kisses] Fuck! How the fuck are you this perfect? And why do you have to be this perfect? All you were doing was cleaning and I’m hard as a rock. You wanna feel? Go right ahead, baby girl. It’s all yours, after all. 

[Groaning as she strokes you] Yes, baby...that’s it. Stroke me. Take exactly what you want. I know you want this cock. You want me. That’s why you kept me here, isn’t it? That’s why you told me to sit and watch you because you knew I’d become this way. 

Isn’t that right? [A pause] *sternly* Answer me, baby doll. 

[A pause as she admits it] So you admit you wanted me to do this to you? To take you into my arms and do whatever the fuck I want to you? Maybe feel up these curves...or take that ass into my hands and grip it just like this? You like that? (growls) God, these fucking pants should be illegal. Better yet the thong. 

Tell me, baby: why exactly did you feel the need to wear a thong with your cleaning? [A pause] Oh...so you had a plan. (chuckles) You were gonna end up calling me over here anyway? What, just to dirty up your house again when I fucked you on every piece of furniture? (groans) You naughty girl! I think you deserve a punishment for being so bad? 

[A pause] You say no, but your body says differently. Your shortness of breath...your hooded eyes...and your nipples poking out of your shirt. It ain’t cold in here at all, baby, so don’t even try to use that as an excuse. You want this just as much as I do. 

Now turn that ass around. I won’t tell you again. [A pause] Mmm, such obedience. And with the quickness too! You really do want this. (groans, aroused) Fuck! I’m really going to enjoy watching your perfect ass bounce against my hand, baby. I know you’ll enjoy this too. 

Get ready. Here’s the first one. I’m gonna count every time I spank you, okay? [SPANK!] One. [SPANK!] Two. Fuck, that little whimper! Was I too hard on you, baby? Or not hard enough? [A pause] (chuckles) Not hard enough? I’ll make sure I really nail it this time then. 

[SPANK!] Three. Oooh, that jump! That was a good one, wasn’t it? [SPANK!] Four. [SPANK!] Five. Fuck, I can’t tell even begin to tell you how fucking delicious your ass looks in this thong. To see it bounce off of my hand like that...I almost wanna cut your punishment short and sink my cock balls deep inside of you. 

[SPANK!] Six. [SPANK!] Seven. You were probably aching for me to do this to you, huh? You wouldn’t even care where. I could’ve bent you over your coffee table and did this to you. But that would just get you wetter. 

[SPANK!] Eight. Almost there, my love. [SPANK!] Nine. You’re nearly there, baby girl! Don’t give up! You’re being such a good fucking girl! 

[SPANK!] Ten. Such a good, good girl taking your punishment like that! I’m so proud of you. [A pause] And there’s that little smile. You really did want this. You tried to play like you didn’t. 

(groans) Fuck! You keep wiggling your ass around like that and you won’t like what happens next, baby. Your ass looks way too good in these damn pants. [A pause] *playfully stern* Not gonna listen, hm? Keep giggling like that. We’ll see if you want this next part funny. 

[Sound of fabric ripping] 

*mockingly* Oops. Sorry, baby. You just riled me up. Goddamn, your ass looks good in that thong! I’m almost tempted to spank you again. 

(laughs) You’re cute when you’re pissed. Relax! I’ll buy you another pair, no problem. Even better ones too. Besides, it’s your fault for making me so fucking horny. Don’t try to deny it either. 

*in a whine* Come ooon, baby girl, you’re really that mad at me? What if I do this, hm? Stroke that perfect fucking pussy through your pants? (chuckles softly) That’s it, sweetheart. Push back onto my fingers. 

Don’t worry. I’m not gonna make you cum like this. You deserve a better apology. And I’ll start by crouching down [You take her thong into your teeth] and taking that cute little thong off with my teeth. You like my teeth grazing your skin? (chuckles) I can feel that shiver. You just enjoy this, baby. You deserve this after taking my punishment so well. 

[Cunnlingus sounds between lines] How’s this for a reward and an apology, huh? My tongue licking up and down those slick, glistening lips and all around that perfect ass? Arch your back a bit, baby. (a muffled moan] Thaaat’s it. Good girl. Feel my tongue plunge deep inside of you. Let me get more of that honey. 

[Cunnlingus improv] 

(you growl impatiently) Enough of this shit. *firmly* Stand up and get up on the counter. Now spread your legs. [A pause] Wider, baby. [A pause] Good girl. Now take my tongue deep inside of you. [Cunnlingus sounds con.] 

[A pause] (chuckles) Spit on it? Of course, baby girl. Anything you want. [Spitting sound] And I can take that cute little clit into my mouth… [Swirling sounds] swirl my tongue around it...take my time with it. With you. And then plunge my tongue inside of you again. 

[Wet suckling & tongue swirling sounds as you continue to work on her pussy] 

[Cunnlingus sounds between lines] You gonna cum? Go ahead and cum, baby. I’ve got you. Let go for me. *pleadingly* Give me all of your fucking honey all over my face! Go ahead and shake for me, honey. It’s okay. Feel all of it! 

[Improv as she finally climaxes] Wow...you really came a lot. Hope we didn’t dirty up your counter. 

Reaching for my sweats now? (chuckles) Damn, I was that good? Uh-uh, baby. As much as I’d love to feel your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick, I need to be inside you way too bad for that right now. Later, yes. But I’ll fucking burst if I don’t get up in your guts right now. 

*breathlessly* Fuck yes, lean back. Just relax as I [You slowly slide inside of her] slide....inside...of you. (moans) Fuck, you are tight! [You begin to slowly fuck her] How are you still so tight no matter how many times I make love to you? And you’re so, so wet. You really do want this, don’t you? *firmly* Don’t. You? 

[A pause when she says yes] Then show me. Kiss me, grind that pussy into me, and show me how much you want this. And I’ll give you everything. I can go as fast or as slow as you want. 

(chuckles) Fast and hard? Of course, baby...but don’t be shocked if I end up busting my nut quicker that I plan. Or even making you cum quicker than you want. 

[Improv as you fuck her hard and fast] 

*in a growl* Let’s get this fucking bra off first so I can see those titties bounce. I want to see all of you while I fuck your pretty brains out. (chuckles) Perfect. 

[Moaning & growling between lines] That’s it! Take that shit, girl! You deserve this. You deserve this hard cock fucking you senseless on your kitchen counter. You deserve me making you cum over and over again. You deserve me making you sweat. Not some fucking spring cleaning. You deserve all of this and more. 

[Improv as you continue to fuck her on the counter] 

[Grunting as you pick her up] Up you go, you sexy little thing! You’re going right up against the wall so I can make us both cum. (chuckles) Just relax, darling. I promise I won’t let you fall. Just hang onto me while I pound you into this wall. 

[You fuck her roughly] *in a growl* Yeah, you like it rough like this? You like being pinned against the wall while I fuck you? Mmm, I’m just beating your pussy up so good, aren’t I? 

*sternly* Tell me. Tell me how good I’m making you feel. I need to hear you! I want this whole fucking apartment building to hear how good I’m making you feel. 

(chuckles deviously) Maybe even the whole block. You think you can be loud enough, baby, hm? Maybe after this I’ll take you again, but right in your window so everyone can see my beautiful woman getting the fuck she deserves. 

Or maybe I’ll bend you over your couch...or on your coffee table...or every single piece of furniture you dusted and wiped down just to dirty it up again. And you’d let me do it too. You’d love every single second of it. I want you to. 

[You begin to fuck her harder, faster] 

*breathlessly* I fucking love you, you know that? I adore you. There’s nobody else who makes me feel this way. So fucking primal. I just have to have every inch of you. Come on, kiss me, baby. Show me you feel the same way. 

[You kiss as you continue to roughly fuck her against the wall, like she wants] 

[Moaning between lines] You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing me. Fuck, gorgeous! I-I don’t think I can hang on either. I can feel my legs cramping. (chuckles) Don’t apologize. I don’t care how much I fuck up my muscles. I just wanna make you feel good. 

*encouragingly* So go ahead. Feel good for me. Cum whenever you want. Show me exactly how you feel. Yes, that’s it, baby! Cum for me! Fuck, I’m gonna cum for you too! You’re just too damn sexy! Too perfect! Please cum with me! Please! 

[Improv as you finally climax] 

[Heavy panting & moaning between lines] Fuck, you’re still cumming! No, no, keep going, baby. Pull all of the cum out of me...every last drop. Take as much as you fucking want, baby girl. And I’ll keep fucking you until you’re good and spent. 

[You continue to fuck her slowly until you start to get tired] 

Fuck...my legs are getting numb. I’m so weak. (laughs softly) You too? Alright...mmm, I think that’s enough. I’m sure that pussy is filled to the brim with my cum. I hope none drips out on the floor. 

(laughs) Hey, don’t hit me! Well, so sorry to be worried about you and your cleaning. For someone who was so reluctant to do this, you certainly don’t seem like you care anymore. [A pause] (chuckles) Well, I’m glad I could please you so much. You deserve some relaxing. 

(softly sighs) Here...come on. Come lie down here with me. The kitchen floor looks clean enough. I know you Swiffer Wet Jet the shit out of it. It looks nice. 

Cuddle close to me. That was amazing as usual, but I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much. [A pause] (laughs) You either? Must’ve been the yoga pants. I’m sorry I ripped them, by the way. Not that it matters now since I’m buying you more anyway, but… [A pause] You sure you don’t mind? 

[She kisses you softly] (chuckles) Yes, that kiss definitely answers my question. Got anything more to do today? ‘Cause I was gonna say I could treat you to a nice Chinese dinner and I could help you clean if you want. 

[A pause] *cockily* I am a sweet boyfriend, aren’t I? 

(laughs) I deserve some rounds, huh? But what about the rest of your cleaning? [A pause] *aroused* Fuck...you really want me that badly? 

I hope you’re prepared then, baby...because this spring cleaning is going to last you an entire week when I’m done with you. 

***Script Ends Here


End file.
